


Stella

by stellastellaforstar



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellastellaforstar/pseuds/stellastellaforstar
Summary: Looking for a beta and accepting prompts!stellastellaforstar.tumblr.com





	

She’s beautiful, she knows that.

You think she’s beautiful, she knows that too.

Her hair, her face, her body.

All her imperfections make her perfect.

Her freckles, her nose, the way one eye sometimes closes faster than the other. 

Her mole on her upper lip, which she finally learned not to cover up.

Her eyes, which have turned into a storm by what she’s seen.

Of course nothing is ever just skin deep.

Her confidence is a magnet, pulling every eye to her when she walks into a room.

It makes you feel inferior, but still lucky to have seen her.

She never smiles, but you know you'd die if she did. 

Sometime you receive the occasional smirk, but she is most often stone cold. 

When she's alone she drinks wine, when she's with you it’s scotch.

You wonder why that is.

You wonder why she pulls away when you try to touch her thigh.

You wonder a lot of things.

She's beautiful, but does she really believe it?

You think she's beautiful, she knows that.

You tell her anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a beta and accepting prompts!  
> stellastellaforstar.tumblr.com


End file.
